Dyskusja:Vox
Tak na marginesie, Vox może wystąpić w kontynuacji Kronik Łowcy? Kani Dziwne, nikt takiej postaci jeszcze nie ocenił... Więc ja będę pierwszy! :D Zacznijmy od historii- po pierwsze niekompletna! Uzupełnij o zdarzenia z Sagi navu i Pułapki na orb. Pomysł zmiany żywiołu średnio mi się podoba, ale przejdzie. NIe za bardzo lubię, jak się w takim stopniu wykorzystuje historię istniejących miejsc/postaci, no i kryształowe czaszki... Indiana Joensa trochę za dużo :P Za to charakter jest wg mnie u niego na plus. Druga połowa 2009, czyli rówieśnik Florexa :D chociaż pewnie trochę staqrszy, bo jak Florexa wstawiałem, to on już tu był. Dobra, teraz to, co najczęściej oceniane- mocek. No, jest oryginalna budowa, w sumie to dobrze, ale są efektowniejsze konstrukcje. Vox jest, no dość chuderlawy, zwłaszcza, jak się go z moimi zestawi... i chyba nie należy do wysokich. Ale przynajmniej (po galerii patrząc) jest dorze pozowalny. Vezok999 16:05, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Tak, muszę uzupełnić historię, zawsze chcę to zrobić, ale zapominam. Lord Vox 16:48, lis 13, 2010 (UTC) Uzupełnileś info o mocku :]? Ręce Kongu- z jednej strony traci na oryginalności, z drugiej- zyskuje na wyglądzie. Jak się go tak porówna z pierwszym zdjęciem z loga- widać różnice :) No, teraz Vox trzyma poziom wielkiej piątki (^^) pod każdym względem. Haha, najlepsze mocki mają, ręce na szyjach Hordika :D Vezok999 14:11, sty 31, 2011 (UTC) Kur... 0_0 dzisiaj rano leżąc w łóku sobie tak myślałem "Jak Panrahk zejdie z kompa, to napiszę Voxowi, że by się Matoranin Varmox przydał"... serio, akurat dzisiaj o tym myślałem :D Sam Matoranin... no fajna konstrukcja, nawet powiem, że bardzo. mam nadieje, że własna :P Ale plusy z konstrukcji zepsóła w całości kolorystyka.... Wiem, ze to był Matoranin Ognia, co w sumie mi się nie podoba, ale niestety kolory psują go... budowa- -10/10, kolory- -5/10, wyciągnij se średnią :P Vezok999 13:58, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Yyy... Nie umiem :P A, i nawet jakbym chciał, to nie mógłbym dać innych kolorów, bo mi się czerwona Hau zgubiła :P Lord Vox 14:01, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Czego usunąłeś kawałek szablonu? Vezok999 20:35, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Bo tak :P Lord Vox 20:36, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) Czy Vox może wystapić w mojej nowej opowieści? Niezalogowany Kubix Ostatnio nie pozwalam... Jednak jesli akcja tego FFa działaby się po Wielkim Katakliźmie to może. Przydałoby się uzupełnić tę lukę w jego historii... Lord Vox 18:55, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) Saga Navu jest po Wielkim Katakliźmie Vezok999 19:16, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) No wiem przecież -_- Ale to trochę mało... Zwłaszcza jak się porówna teksty... Może kiedyś się za to wezmę i to rozszerzę, ale na razie MI SIĘ NIE CHCE Lord Vox 19:21, lut 15, 2011 (UTC) Masz farta, akurat w tym czasie będzie się rozgrywać opowieść ale jedno wymaganie: Toa Kubix musi mieć jakiś udział. Niezalogowany Kubix2000(Szlag, nie chce mi się logować) Dobra, bierz go. Ale ma przeżyć! I nie może robić niczego głupiego! Lord Vox 13:18, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) Spoko. Vox wróci bez nawet bez rysy. Lub z jedną... Kubix2000 13:27, lut 16, 2011 (UTC) Tak teraz patrzę na fotki... to tylko sugestia, ale powinieneś odwrócić te szyje Hordika na których trzymają się ręce.'' Kapura98'' Broń Boże! Wiesz, jak by wtedy badziewnie wyglądał <:( ? Lord Vox 17:11, lut 20, 2011 (UTC) Jezu, czy ja dobrze widzę hełm Nitronian pod pachą Voxa? Kani--Nui 16:07, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Ehe, dobrze widzisz... ylko czego tak późno? Vezok999 16:16, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) No i czego panikujecie, to i tak niekanoniczne -_- Lord Vox 17:57, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Jakie ecie, tylko jedna osoba to skomentowała. Ale jakoś dziwne jest, żeby zdjęcie z szablonu, czyli najważniejsze zdjęcie na stronie bylo niekanoniczne Vezok999 18:40, mar 2, 2011 (UTC) Więc Vox też ma zespół...chyba jednak koncepcja zespołu mojego Selfa nie zostanie porzucona (żeby Vox miał jakiś innych konkurentów muzycznych zamiast Florka :D). Kapura98 17:55, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Heh :D Akurat pracuję nad pierwszym teledyskiem ;) Vox 18:20, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. The Hives to nie punk rock, tylko garage rock i garage punk. 2. The Bionicles- nazwa ssie 3. Zrób se człowieku w dzisiejszych czasach oryginalny i wyjątkowy (komentowania ostatniego proszę sobie oszczędzć) Vezok999 19:06, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) 1. Whatever... (samą Wikipedią się nie żyje) 2. Florex band lepsze, c'nie ;P To nazwa robocza, więc się odpierdol (przepraszam, że to skrzydlate słowo wyleciało z zagrody moich zębów :D) 3. W sumie chciałem coś napisać, ale zapomniałem co... ... Vox 19:11, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Ale czy ja gdziekolwiek kiedykolwiek pisałem, że tak się nazywa zespół Florexa? Tak nazwałem tylko dział w artykule, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie Vezok999 19:13, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Nie masz lepszych zajęć niż czepianie się mnie? Wyjdź na dwór (ta, w nocy...), poczytaj książkę, posłuchaj muzyki, poucz się... Vox 19:15, kwi 20, 2011 (UTC) Jakoś przeczyłem ten pkt 1- "Whatever... (samą Wikipedią się nie żyje)"- tak, lepiej zdać się na własne rozeznanie, szczególnie kiedy zna się 3 gatunki muzyki na krzyż Vezok999 12:09, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) Grają garage rocka, garage punk, indie, alternative... No sorry, ale nie chciało mi się w arcie wymieniać tego wszystkiego :/ Zresztą póki co planuję zrobić ich trzy piosenki + The Libertines i AC/DC tak btw, może skończmy już ten temat? Vox 13:54, kwi 21, 2011 (UTC) 1. Vox, napisałem ci to smallem. Nie ma za co. 2. W kłótnię się nie wtrącam. 3. Ciśnie mi się takie jedno pytanie na usta. Tak, tak, wiem, że sam to kiedyś robiłem, ale muszę zadać to pytanie Voxowi - co do stu Veyronów skłoniło cię do sparafrazowania tekstu z piosenki The Hives - "Stajesz się tym, czego nienawidzisz, lub nienawidzisz tego, czym się stajesz" i z piosenki "Stajesz się tym, czego nienawidzisz czy nienawidzisz tego, czym się stałeś?"?. Toa Venvel 15:36, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... Ciastko? Nie, tak na serio, to skłoniło mnie to, że piosenka jest zajebista Vox]] 18:29, paź 10, 2011 (UTC) Dobre zdjęcie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ciekawa poza. Tenebris32 Nie podoba mi się to zdjęcie. Tzn, do galerii jest dobre, ale na główne nie za bardzo... dałbyś lepiej to z kratką w tle Vezok999 14:41, paź 21, 2011 (UTC) A mi się podoba i je zostawię :P Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy zrobię jeszcze lepsze... Vox 10:03, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) 10/10 Więc tak...MOC jest niezły.Zajebisty wręcz.Choć nie lubię takich knypkowatych chudzielców to jednok Vox mi się podoba.Moja ocena za MOCa 9+/10.A co do story...dzisiaj ogarnąłem jeden z twoich ff'ów i...Matoranie z Voya Nui Toa?Da fuq?Ogólnie całe story Voxa jakoś tak słabo mi się podoba.Moja ocena za story to 7-/10.Ocena za całokształt to 8/10CaptainObvious 19:22, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Jeszcze go nie oceniłem? Łosz kurna, biorę sie do roboty. Co do MoCa, przyjemnie się patrzy, z tego co widzę na zdjęciach wydaje się być dobrym modelem do pozowania. Ogólnie, lubię prostotę, a Vox już taki prosty nie jest, aczkolwiek wygląda bosko. Mówię tu o tych nowszych zdjęciach, bo tutaj już tak fajnie nie wygląda. Broń też całkiem spoko, ale już nie tak dobra, jak reszta. Za MoCa dostałbyś... 10/10. Ale story. Matoranin Ognia stał się Toa Dźwięku. Mózg Rozjebany! Wiem, wiem, promień, bla bla bla. Ale... Czegoś takiego... Nie przełknę. Już to, że cofnął się do przeszłości dam radę, ale to... po prostu nie. (Czemu podpunkty Biografii są pogrubione?) Oprócz tego jest całkiem w porządku, Vox wydaje się sympatyczną postacią. 8,75/10, przez... to. Indestructible Man 05:53, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) :Są pogrubione.... Bo tak :I ViktoriaForever! 11:59, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, teraz ja ocenię. Bardzo podba mi się tułów, taki oryginalny, maska. Kończyny są spoko. 9+/10 I jeszcze jedno. Jeśli chodzi o przemianę matoranina ognia w Toa dźwięku, nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, ale ujdzie. można by zrobić np. OoMN wysłało na Mata Nui matoranina dźwięku i zmieniło kolor jego panczerza czy co to tam jest. Ajson 08:26, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Nie. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/d/dc/Emoticon_walter.png ViktoriaForever! 13:27, paź 18, 2012 (UTC) Opisz mi czym różnią się wersję... Poprawiłem ramiona i zamieniłem głowę z Mata na Metru :v Voxovan 18:10, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) Ohohohohoho, to zupeł.... ON MIAŁ GŁOWĘ MATA?! Muge 18:17, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) Nom :n Voxovan 19:24, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) To story nadal ssie. ._. Akuumo 19:38, mar 2, 2014 (UTC) To story nie jest dokończone ._. Voxovan 19:49, mar 2, 2014 (UTC)